


And... the world was gone

by Mallior



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A James T. Kirk fanmix, inspired by Star Trek XI and a lot of Star Trek fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And... the world was gone

 

Mix on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/mallior/and-the-world-was-gone) // or [download](https://app.box.com/s/phs69fup864khqebu4xt) it

 

Playlist:  
  
01\. Snow Ghosts - And the world was gone  
02\. Sonata Arctica - Broken  
03\. Alex Clare - Whispering  
04\. The Fray - You found me  
05\. Mumford & Sons - Thistle & Weed  
06\. Muse - Liquid State   
07\. Poets of the Fall - Dawn  
08\. Redlight King - Born to rise


End file.
